


The Doctor's Closet

by ALifeFilledWithMendacity



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALifeFilledWithMendacity/pseuds/ALifeFilledWithMendacity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara discovers the doctor's closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Closet

"Okay, Earth, 1886, London. Are you ready to go Clara?" Clara smiled at the Doctor's enthusiasm and jumped down from the consul. She followed towards the door, but stopped suddenly when she realized she had a problem.

"Doctor, my clothes."

He spun around and looked at her questioningly, "What about them?"

She gestured down at her dress. "Well, I don't exactly think this is appropriate for 1886"

"Oh, right. Follow me." He walk quickly into the hallway of the TARDIS and she ran to keep up with his long strides.

"Where are we going, Doctor?"

"I'm taking you to my closet." He sped up again leaving Clara behind and went through a door down the hall. She reached the door several seconds later and peak cautiously into the room. From her experience on the TARDIS she knew that some of the rooms contained some pretty strange things. She relaxed when she realized that the room actually was a closet, but the largest one she had ever seen.

She walked slowly inside and looked around. Clothes overflowed from the racks, hanging haphazardly on their hangers. Racks of shoes lined one wall, neatly arranged.

The Doctor wasn't in the room anymore, but she could hear someone moving through a door in the opposite wall. She looked through the racks of clothes and laughed at some of the odd articles. She found a striped scarf that was so long it would drag on the floor even if it was wrapped around many times. She was laughing at a curious sweater covered in question marks when the Doctor walked out with a dress.

She turned around to face him, "Who wore this?"

"I did" he said defensively, grabbing it from her and hanging it back up. She raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything. Next she grabbed a shirt covered with the British flag.

"Well this is some shirt." she joked.

He smiled humorlessly, "That belonged to a friend of mine."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She hung it back up and turned away from him. "Oh! You have a Roman section!" She gestured to a suit of Roman armor and a dark purple toga.

"Those belonged to some more friends of mine." He swallowed deeply and Clara realized how emotional he was becoming. She took the dress from him and led him from the room by the hand.

"I'll go get changed now." He nodded and walked back to the consul room. She looked back in the closet at all the clothes. Each item had been carefully saved by the Doctor, as if he was waiting for his friends to come back any day to wear them. In that moment Clara felt as if she was beginning to understand the mysterious man she was traveling with a little bit more.


End file.
